The objective of the University of Iowa Immunology Postdoctoral Training Program is to produce outstanding independent immunologist investigators who will make meaningful contributions to immunological sciences through academic, biotechnology, public policy, or other relevant careers. The core of the program is a 90% time commitment to an immunology research experience under the supervision of a preceptor who is an outstanding immunology mentor with current external research funding. The program preceptors represent a broad range of basic research areas in molecular and cellular immunology. These 35 faculty, assigned as Mentors or Associate Mentors based on their postdoctoral training experience, represent 7 departments. They function within an immunology community of well over 40 highly interactive immunology researchers. Sophisticated technologies are accessible to all trainees through Core Laboratories and trainees are exposed to cutting edge research technologies through formal interactions with our technical consultants.? In addition to technical and operational skills, specific emphasis is placed on advancing trainee professional development that includes management, communication, leadership and teamwork. Trainees must hold a doctoral degree, such as an MD or PhD. Candidates are sought by nationwide advertising and recruitment from preceptor laboratories, with specific effort directed to discovering and recruiting women and underrepresented minorities. Application requires a project description, statement of career goals, interview with the Admissions Committee and recommendation letters. The main criterion for selection is the probability that the candidate will develop into a productive independent immunology investigator. Trainee progress and career development are formally tracked by a tailored Career Advisory Committee for each trainee and by the opportunities offered by the Office of Postdoctoral Scholars. Trainees also are able to choose formal didactic and seminar courses from a rich immunology and molecular biology curriculum. Formal training in Responsible Conduct of Research and new didactic courses in Rigor and Reproducibility are madatory for all. Mentors also receive formal training designed to enhance their effectiveness via participation in didactic workshops. Trainees attend weekly Immunology Seminars, presented by faculty and by prominent guest immunologists, with whom they personally interact. Trainees are required to present their work in this seminar series each summer. The grant supports attendance at one scientific meeting each year. Trainees must submit at least one application for an individual fellowship in the for each year of funding. If this application is not funded but progress is satisfactory, two years of research training are normally supported. For a third year of support, candidates must compete with first year applicants. Support for five positions per year is requested.